Conventionally, there is a label issuing apparatus for issuing a label with a RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag attached thereto. The label issuing apparatus includes a conveyance mechanism for conveying a label with the RFID tag attached thereto, a reader/writer for communicating with the RFID tag via an antenna, and a controller for controlling each section. A label issuing process writes data in the RFID tag of the label by the reader/writer by performing a wireless communication with the RFID tag.
However, in order to definitely write the data in one RFID tag, the label issuing apparatus writes the data in the RFID tag of a label temporarily stopped at a predetermined position. As the label issuing apparatus temporarily stops the conveyance of the label in order to definitely write the data in the RFID tag, there is a problem that significant time is wasted in the label issuing process.